


Bad Day Blues

by ShadowtheStoryteller



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I do like rocks, OC_Shadow, Older Writing, i need more soft bad batch stuff, i was having a bad day lol so I wrote something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller
Summary: "Small Fry!" Wrecker exclaimed, stepping forward."Not today, Wrecker... been a bit... well it hasn't been a good day," I mumbled, head down as I trudged towards the ship.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So. Had rough English class where I kept getting ignored and talked over for thirty minutes in a group so yeah.  
> Dusted off a hella old drabble thing I wrote back in... May? April even?
> 
> I got quite a few of these, but they are reflective of earlier drafts so don't comply with the current Adventures of an Idiot canon I work with now. So it may seem a bit off since all I really did was add some transitions and tweaked the grammar a bit. It ends abruptly but I don’t have the energy to actually write more ^^;  
> It’s also messy and half-assed.
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you enjoy! Can be read as a Bad BatchxReader if you’d like, I know we all have bad days like this.
> 
> Content Warning: Depression, being ignored/told you’re annoying, standard self-sabotage.

"Small Fry!" Wrecker exclaimed, stepping forward. 

"Not today, Wrecker... been a bit... well it hasn't been a good day," I mumbled, head down as I trudged towards the ship. 

"Shadow..." 

"No, Tech. Just leave me alone..."

Walking up the stairs, every step heavier than lead, I made it into the ship.

Hunter and Crosshair looked up as I entered, shock spreading over both their faces at my dejected state. "Kid," Hunter started as he began to get up, no doubt feeling the angst rolling off me.

"Don't. It's... I'm fine. Just had a bit of a bad day." I continued the sluggish path to the barracks. 

Closing the door behind me, I slumped against the far durasteel wall and slid to the floor. Bringing my legs to my chest, I sighed and rested my chin on my knees.

A soft knock sounded. "Open the door."

"Go away, Crosshair. I really just want to be alone."

There was a pause. Admittedly, I didn't want him to leave. But I didn't want him inside either to see me like this...

"Sweetheart... let me in," he whispered, gentler. 

"Doors unlocked," I mumbled. 

"Verbally let me in."

"Cross... fine," I relented, letting my forehead drop against my knees so he wouldn't have to see my face. 

The door whooshed open and the shut behind the lean clone. Silently walking over, he tugged my arm. "Come here," he ordered. 

Too demoralized to fight back, I let him pull me up and over to his bunk. Nudging me up first, he stripped his armor and crawled in beside me in just his blacks. He laid down and pulled me down to him. 

I merely heaved a sigh while I snuggled against him. His long fingers ran halfway through my hair before going still, resting there. 

Neither of us said anything, Crosshair rubbing the back of my head and me listening to his heart. I released a few heavy breaths before saying, "I shouldn't have been so stupid."

He merely hummed softly, still stroking the back of my head. 

"I got distracted and ended up talkin to someone about my stories. Like everyone else, they shut me down. Said I was annoyin' them."

His hand tightened. "Who did?" he asked in a low, predatory hiss.

"Crosshair, no. You aren't going after ‘em. I just shouldn't have been so stupid-"

"Stop," Crosshair ordered firmly, free hand gripping my chin. Holding it steady, he held my gaze. "I don't want to hear that come from your mouth. Ever again. Is that clear?"

"Tough love doesn't work on me, Crosshair," I whined, feeling tears. "Not while I'm like this..."

Dark brows furrowed, he tried a different approach. "Sweetheart, you know how much it hurts seein’ you do this to yourself?"

I dropped my eyes. "Sorry..."

"Stop that. Please." 

The small plea made me look up in surprise. His face was still mostly impassive, but I could see a slight hint of worry on his face. Given his stoic nature... I knew how bothered he was. 

I just dropped my eyes and nodded.

"Good girl," he said, chest rumbling with a teasing laugh. 

I snorted weakly, but was too tired to comment on his flirting. 

I heard the doors whoosh open and saw the broad back of Wrecker crawl just below my line of sight. I glanced up at Crosshair, confused, before the head of a B1 battle droid popped up beside us. Where'd he even get that?

"What's wrong?" Wrecker asked, mimicking a droid. 

"People are mean, mister Roger," I sighed.

"I know a guy who can make them not so mean."

"Oh do you now?" I huffed, a small and weak smile crossing my face. 

Wrecker's head popped up beside the droid's. "Who made Squeaky cry?"

"Not quite there yet, Wrecker. I'm just really depressed." 

Wrecker reached down then held up something. "I found you a rock." 

My brows furrowed. "A... rock? Lemme see," I said, reaching out. He dropped it in my hand and I sat halfway up. Trailing my fingers over the smooth grey rock, a faint smile crossed my lips. "I love it. Thanks, Wreck."

"Tech went to go find you something."

"A rock makes you happy?" Crosshair asked. 

"Well, oddly enough better than something expensive. Rocks... well funnily enough it shows more thought and creativity. Plus..." A hint of red spread over my cheeks. "It's really touching because it's a personal gift. Not just something they get me because they know girls like it. They got it because they know I like it. They see it and say 'Hey, she'll like this'. Not 'well most girls like this so she should too'."

"Never pegged you for a romantic, sweetheart," Crosshair huffed, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh hush," I sighed, halfheartedly punching his arm with my free hand. 

"Small Fry needs cuddles, doesn't she?" Wrecker asked, straightening up. 

Crosshair wrapped a possessive arm around me and pulled me back down to his chest. "I've got her." 

"I can cuddle better than you," Wrecker grumbled. 

"Why not all three at once?" Tech asked, coming into the room. 

I lifted my head off Crosshair. "Tech!" 

He smiled. "Found you something." He held up a deep purple crystal. 

"Amethyst!" I exclaimed, making grabby hands. 

He laughed softly and handed it to me. "Thought you'd like it." 

"I really do, thanks Tech," I smiled, then half heartedly hissed at Wrecker when he reached for it. "Paws off, big fella."

"But I wanna see it!" Wrecker protested, reaching for it again. 

"Wrecker," Crosshair warned. 

“Ok ok... I still say we pile together for snugglin’,” Wrecker muttered, crossing his arms as he sat cross legged on the floor.

“Ain’t gonna protest,” I replied. “But where’s Hunter?”

“Here,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” Hunter rumbled, coming in. “Was gonna save this for you for later, but...” He stepped up beside the bunk and opened his hands, revealing a predator tooth. “Think I can gift it to you early.”

“Really had to show us up, huh Sarge?” Wrecker chuckled, his wounded pride overshadowed by his clear joy at seeing the excited smile on my face as I gazed at Hunter’s present. 

“Thanks, Tatts,” I said, taking the tooth from him and running my thumb along the edge. 

“You’re welcome, _cyar’ika_ ,” Hunter chuckled, a sincere smile spreading across his face and chasing away the dark cloud hanging over me. “Now I agree with Wrecker. I think some physical affection is just what you need.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Tatts.” 

Minutes later, as I lay surrounded by my team, a sincere smile of my own tugged my lips. These boys never failed to cheer me up, and while they had caused more than one headache with their shenanigans, I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
